All the Right Moves
by Atticus07
Summary: Songfic--All the Right Moves by OneRepublic. Based on Duncan and Courtney's relationship, from Duncan's perspective.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, any of the characters, or the song "All the Right Moves".**

**Author's Note: I wrote this because the realist in me has always felt that Duncan and Courtney would never work out in the real world. (Yet, I still hope and I still watch them.) Anyways, the one shot is based on the new song "All the Right Moves" by OneRepublic. I love the song and thought that it seemed very fitting of Duncan and Courtney. Read and review!**

It had become very difficult since the show had ended. He never thought that he would miss being in that hellhole, but he did. It was just so much easier there. Here, they were too different. He was a delinquent who came from the wrong side of the tracks. She was on a road to success, the brilliant _CIT_ from the right family and the right school. Courtney had cultivated connections with people who could hand her future to her on a silver platter and they just happened to despise him.

He knew how much she wanted to be a successful lawyer, maybe even a Senator someday, and he couldn't deny her that future. And as much as he hated to admit it, their relationship was doomed from the start. He loved her and she loved him, but when it came down to it, they both knew that she'd choose success over him.

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

He chuckled bitterly. In retrospect, he had been stupid for not seeing this coming. He should've known. Her parents hated him. Her friends hated him. Some days, he had to wonder if she hated him too. The friends in particular despised him. One was a Senator's daughter, another the son of a Fortune 500 CEO. Like Courtney, they knew just how to act and just how to behave. He didn't. And their relationship was teetering on the edge of failure.

_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place_

_They got it better than what anybody's told you_

_They'll be the king of hearts_

_And you're the queen of spades_

_And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we got it good, but they got it made_

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

_I know things are looking up_

_But soon they'll take us down_

_Before anybody's knowing our name_

On the show it seemed like a fairy tale of sorts—the juvenile delinquent and the successful leader, CIT. Oftentimes, he was surprised that she had chosen him. But then, they both should've known that it was just a summer romance that wouldn't last. They were just prolonging the inevitable. Although her parents had reluctantly allowed them to date, he knew that the relationship would end soon. Years into the future, it would just be a memory to be reminisced on fondly. She would be married to the perfect man, with the 2.5 kids, white picket fence lifestyle. Soon, he knew, it would be over.

_They got all the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

In the beginning, he had been skeptical. He was attracted to her, to be sure, but it had just been something to occupy his time. He suspected that she felt the same. But by the end, they had fallen so deeply in love with each other.

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

The other campers though, had been skeptical. Duncan and Courtney weren't like the other couples. Lindsay and Tyler were in the same circles—the cheerleader and the jock. Geoff and Bridgette were too, and besides, they lived half an hour from each other. Leshawna and Harold had ended their relationship, so they had nothing to worry about. Owen and Izzy were so strange that they'd figure something out. Gwen and Trent were clearly in love with each other.

More importantly, none of them could be as easily influenced by power as Courtney could. He realized that her ambitions could cloud her judgment. How was it that everyone else had noticed the reality when he was so damn blind to it? They had all known that the relationship was doomed, yet he had no idea.

_Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces_

_Between the noise you hear and the sound you like_

_Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces_

_It can't be possible, the rain can fall_

_Only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining everyday but it's far away_

_Over the world they said, they got_

He wasn't that bad, was he? The 'bad boy' was mostly a persona anyways. Privately, he thought he was a nice enough person and on the show, she seemed to have acknowledged it. In the end, he couldn't care less what others thought of him beyond fear. But nothing bothered him more than what _she _thought of him.

_They got all the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

Before, he simply hadn't cared. To hell with his life, he would live for now. For the thrill of the crime and avoiding capture. But she had changed things. He cared passionately now, but then it was too late.

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah we're going down_

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah we're going down_

_(going down…going down…)_

Everyone knew that their relationship was doomed. They were just too different. And they simply twiddled their thumbs until it completely collapsed. He remembered Trent's words as they finally left the show. "Watch it man, because this could end badly." At the time, he had just written off the music man's words as doomsday rhetoric. But it _would_ end badly, doomed by the fates.

_It don't matter what you see_

_I know I could never be_

_Someone that could look like you_

_It don't matter what you say_

_I know I could never face_

_Someone that can sound like you_

He could have shaved off his Mohawk and dyed his hair blonde again, removed the piercings and traded in the skull T-shirt for a navy polo. But it wouldn't have made one bit of a difference. There was just no way that he could master the look of sophistication that came as easily to her as breathing. No matter how hard he tried, he would never sound refined like she did. The changes wouldn't have mattered. It was all destined for failure.

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

Years from now, his friends would be rotting away in a jail cell, trying to recover from years of alcoholism and drug addiction. Hers would be high-powered lawyers and CEOS, Senators and Congressmen. They were the right people going to the right places, who knew just how to behave in order to succeed. And he was none of those things.

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_Said everybody knows_

_Everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

His father had warned him that it wouldn't work out. And like every other time, he had blown his old man off. What would his father know? But in retrospect, he had simply been ignoring the signs. Everyone else had seen it, that it was doomed to failure. And stubborn as he was, he'd ignored their warnings.

_Yeah, we're going down_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_All the right moves, hey_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_All the right moves, hey_

_Yeah, we're going down_

He saw her approach him, walking slower than usual. Running a hand through her hair, she stopped square in front of him. "Duncan," she murmured, "we need to talk." He looked up, knowing what was to follow. "This just isn't working out."

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
